


You Know What Happens When You Drink With People Who Would Give Their Lives For You

by korisnik



Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korisnik/pseuds/korisnik
Summary: The three of them rarely drank together. Shinsuke didn't need two people to pour sake for him.





	You Know What Happens When You Drink With People Who Would Give Their Lives For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an experiment in trying to write bantakamata and how I think their dynamics would be. It's hastily written, but I wanted to show the different types of feelings between the three of them. There's requited love, there's unrequited love, there's strong fondness, there's someone who isn't even aware of their own feelings, and there's already enough hurt in their lives in general that they would try to make the best of what they were given, even though it might not be an ideal solution. 
> 
> All comments/criticsms/etc are welcome.

Matako was sitting in Shinsuke's lap and they were kissing passionately, locked in a tight embrace as Shinsuke's arms enveloped her waist. 

That was not a sight Bansai expected to see upon his return when he excused himself to stumble to the bathroom, a night of drinking pressing on his bladder. 

The three of them rarely drank together. Shinsuke didn't need two people to pour sake for him. Therefore, it was understandable that Shinsuke might've forgotten Bansai was drinking with them. 

Bansai supposed he should be happy for the two of them. No matter how much Matako tried to hide it, it was always obvious that there was more than just admiration in her gaze when she looked at Shinsuke. And if Shinsuke felt the same, if some semblance of happiness could possibly be found in the tragedy that intertwined their lives together, Bansai wouldn't stand in the way. 

He was about to slip away unnoticed but soon realized what a foolish notion that was. Nothing could escape Shinsuke, who now stared at him as he was kissing Matako, watching him with a glint in his eye. 

"Bansai." 

Shinsuke broke the kiss and beckoned him over, ignoring Matako's horrified yelp when she noticed the company. Bansai had no idea what Shinsuke wanted, but he still found himself approaching them as if nothing happened. He sat down on his knees in front of him and Matako, and he couldn't tell if the sudden feeling of disorientation was due to the booze or the surrealness of the situation.

Shinsuke slowly reached to cup his cheek, pulling him into a deep kiss. He was vaguely aware of Matako sitting in the corner of his eyesight, no doubt just as confused as he was. Shinsuke broke away from the kiss with a smile, watching Bansai gleefully. His hand was still on Bansai's cheek while he leaned in to kiss Matako, who perked up at being the center of Shinsuke's attention again, and it finally dawned on Bansai.

He moved closer and slipped down Shinsuke's kimono, leaving wet, soft kisses all over Shinsuke's shoulders and back while he watched him slowly take off Matako's top then cover her breasts with his hands. Matako's eyes were closed, and there was a faint blush on her cheeks as Shinsuke slowly stroked his fingers over her nipples. Bansai couldn't tell if it was from embarassment or excitement. Shinsuke leaned in to kiss one of her breasts, licking a nipple and gently sucking on it as she let out a soft moan. Bansai could feel himself getting hard, and Shinsuke must've felt the hardness digging in his back too because his hand sneaked behind his back and tugged at Bansai's pants before going back to Matako's breasts. 

Bansai got the hint and unbuttoned his pants then waited for Shinsuke to halfway turn to Bansai, positioning himself better in the middle of them. He wrapped his hand around Bansai's cock and started stroking, his other hand rubbing up and down Matako's thigh over and under her mini-skirt as Bansai slipped his tongue in Shinsuke's mouth, kissing him slowly and purposefully.

In an unprecedented act of boldness, Matako took Shinsuke's hand and guided it between her legs. Shinsuke grinned as his fingers slipped into the wetness, the hand on Bansai's cock slowing down as he turned his attention back to Matako, kissing her with the same intensity that was reserved for Bansai just a moment ago as he worked his fingers in and out until she shuddered. 

Bansai watched Matako lean into Shinsuke, resting her head on his shoulder in an effort to regain her composure while he slipped his fingers out of her. Shinsuke lifted his hand from Bansai's cock, nudging the two of them gently towards each other while he disentangled himself to take off his kimono. 

Bansai would be lying if he said that kissing Matako didn't feel awkward. It wasn't nearly as natural and right as kissing Shinsuke felt, but he figured it was something he could get used to, if it was what Shinsuke wanted. He knew Matako must've felt the same, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards at her when he broke the kiss. She smiled back at him, then looked over at Shinsuke who was lazily stroking himself, watching them intently with a small smile of his own. 

Shinsuke leaned back on his elbows, and Bansai helped Matako position herself over him, rubbing her back gently as she sank onto Takasugi, slowly rocking back and forth, a whispered "Shinsuke-sama" escaping her lips. 

"You're doing great, Matako," he encouraged her with a kiss on her shoulder, his gaze landing on Shinsuke and the exposed curve of his neck, head thrown back in ecstasy. "So good." 

"Bansai," Shinsuke waved him over, a whine in his voice that wasn't present earlier. 

He clumsily grasped Bansai's cock, stroking him to completion as Bansai bent down to claim his lips again, his hand settling on the small of Matako's back. 

When Shinsuke came, it was with a sigh, collapsing on his back. He wrapped his arm around Matako and pulled her to his side, letting her settle comfortably on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Then, he grabbed Bansai's wrist and gave it an expectant tug, green eye boring into him. 

Shinsuke once told Bansai that when there are two things you want to protect, it's impossible to keep both, but as Bansai watched him gently kiss the top of Matako's head, then bury his head in the crook of Bansai's neck, he realized if there ever was a man he trusted to achieve the impossible, it was the man lying on the floor between the two of them, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
